


I'm finally me

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Non binary rogue, Trans Sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Sting is one step closer to being the man he was always meant to be
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 12





	I'm finally me

He was nervous. It was silly he knew. The doctors were some of the best in all of Fiore,but this was a big change. But a good one, a step closer to finally having the right body to match his soul.  
Sting gripped Rogue's hand tightly as they made their way towards the hospital. It's only ever been a dream to get top surgery,but today that dream would finally come true. 

Rogue helps him put on the hospital gown and takes over filling in some of the forms when Sting's hands become to shakey. Sting's glad Rogue is there,his partner is quiet for the most part silently getting everything ready so that Sting can relax. When the nurse comes to take Sting to the surgery room,kisses him soft and comforting. "Everything is going to be fine love I'll be here when you get out. Rogue's voice is filled with tender love as he speaks. It helps calm Sting down.   
The surgeon's are bustling around him as they set everything up. He's laying there silently watching everything listening to the nurses and surgeons talk about the surgery and then switching to talking about what they are going to eat for lunch. Everything is so unrealistic it feels like a dream that Sting is going to wake up from any second.  
Soon the anesthetist is giving him anesthesia and then it's nothing but darkness. The first thing he thinks is that he is thirsty. And everything is too bright and he just wants to sleep.  
It isn't until he is being moved back to his room that he realizes that he just had top surgery. In an instant he's wide awake. Rogue is talking to the nurse about getting Sting some water. And then they are there holding Stings hand and smiling widely at their fiance. "How do you feel love?" Rogue is whispering, and gently carding their fingers through Stings hair.  
Sting doesn't have an answer right away. He doesn't for a few weeks.  
But as soon as the bandages come off he finally realizes how light his chest really is. He cries into Rogues embrace because finally after years and years of anger and sadness he finally looks like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading. As always comments are appreciated!!


End file.
